100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Cien pequeños momentos entre Rukia y Renji.
1. Introducción

**100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo**

N.A: Siempre he querido hacer un fic de Renji y Rukia basado en el desafío de los cien temas. Aunque hay algunos que no me inspiran nada, así que no me voy a ceñir demasiado a la lista (que se puede encontrar con google en inglés, y hay algunas variaciones). Cada capítulo tendrá entre 500 y 1000 palabras más o menos y se aceptan sugerencias. Espero que os guste.

Introducción

Su recuerdo más antiguo era el de su abuela. Así llamaba a la anciana que la había acogido cuando era un bebé y que la había cuidado los primeros años de su vida. Era una buena mujer, bastante estricta, pero eso era de esperar en un barrio como aquel. Murió cuando Rukia aún era una niña, y durante varios días (nunca recordaría cuántos exactamente) vagó sola por el Inuzuri, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir.

A su alrededor no había más que miseria y muerte.

Un día, caminaba por la calle principal cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Un grupo de niños acababa de robar varias vasijas de agua a un vendedor y ahora escapaban como si los persiguiera el diablo en persona, lo cual era bastante exacto porque en aquel lugar los adultos podían ser monstruos peores que los Hollows. Al menos de éstos se encargaban los shinigami.

Rukia no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió un atajo para adelantarlos. Se ocultó en un rincón oscuro y cuando la pequeña banda llegó a su altura, se lanzó contra el hombre y lo derribó de una patada en las piernas. Le hundió la cabeza en el suelo con varios golpes de sus diminutos pies y salió corriendo, gritándoles a los otros chicos que la siguieran.

Los guió entre estrechas callejuelas hasta las afueras, a un descampado cerca del río. Los chicos se detuvieron jadeando, algunos incluso se echaron al suelo de puro cansancio. Rukia torció los labios.

-¡Vamos, arriba! No ha sido para tanto...

Uno de ellos le lanzó una mirada asesina entre resuellos. Era el único que permanecía en pie, tal vez por ser el cabecilla, y tenía el pelo tan rojo que a Rukia le sorprendió que nunca lo hubieran pillado (¿cómo podía pasar desapercibido con ese pelo que se veía a un kilómetro?).

-¿Se puede saber de que vas? ¡Casi nos matas corriendo!

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡No es culpa mía que seáis una panda de debiluchos!

-¡¿Cómo dices? !- Gritó el chico, dando un paso hacia delante con aire amenazador. Al parecer el orgullo herido le había hecho recobrar parte de su energía.

Rukia no se dejó amilanar. Por el contrario, se movió tan rápido que antes de que el chico pudiese darse cuenta estaba inmovilizado en el suelo. Pataleó intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil y acabó por darse por vencido.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Suéltame!

Rukia lo sujetó un poco más antes de decidirse a soltarlo. El chico se puso de pie de un salto. Detrás de él, los otros tres niños observaban la escena con la boca abierta. Obviamente no se esperaban que una chica menuda como ella pudiera con su líder. El pelirrojo la miró con suspicacia y Rukia le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó al fin.

-Rukia.

-Yo soy Renji. ¿Tienes familia?

-No.

El chico asintió. Pareció pensárselo un momento y añadió:

-Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

Rukia asintió y sonrió, y Renji le devolvió una sonrisa lobuna. Para los niños de aquel lugar, meterse en una pelea era la forma más rápida de hacer amigos, y Rukia supo que ya no tendría que vagar por las calles sola.

Aquel era el principio de una gran amistad.


	2. Árbol

**100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo**

N.A: Gracias a Mokasahaya y a por comentar, me alegro mucho de que os gustara :D

Este capítulo es algo más corto, pero me gustó mucho la idea. Espero que a vosotros también ^^

Árbol

A Rukia siempre le había gustado subirse a los árboles. Quizás fuera por lo enana que era que siempre buscaba los lugares más altos para poder observar sus alrededores, pero pasaba más tiempo en las alturas que con los pies en el suelo.

En el campo de entrenamiento de la decimoprimera división había un único árbol. Un robusto y anciano roble que llevaba siglos allí. Cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo a las continuas peleas de la división, era algo que nadie sabía. Tal vez sus raíces estaban ancladas a las más profundas entrañas de la tierra, tal vez fuera suerte, pero el caso es que ni los arrebatos de caos y destrucción del capitán Zaraki habían logrado derribarlo, al menos por ahora.

Durante los cincuenta años que estuvo separado de Rukia, Renji pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entrenando a la sombra de aquel árbol. Bajo sus gruesas ramas se protegía de las lluvias más torrenciales y de los soles más abrasadores, y cuando presionaba su cuerpo más allá de sus límites, caía rendido contra el tronco, en busca de apoyo hasta que se recuperaba y seguía entrenando. Más de una vez se excedió tanto que cayó inconsciente en el hierba de puro agotamiento, para despertarse horas después con todos los músculos doloridos. Y aún así, seguía entrenando, día tras día, con una disciplina rayana en la obsesión.

Había algo en ese árbol que le recordaba constantemente su objetivo. Tal vez era su sombra, densa y oscura como la de aquel al que quería superar, pero más bien le recordaba aquellos tiempos felices en los que la única barrera que se interponía entre él y Rukia era el tronco del árbol al que se hubiera subido.

No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que Rukia le confesó que, cuando el frío vacío de la vida de noble se le hacía insoportable, se escabullía hacia la decimoprimera división y se ocultaba entre el denso follaje de aquel roble para poder verlo.


	3. Regalo

**100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo**

N.A: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, entre el comienzo de las clases, un catarro que tuve y que el capítulo que tenía pensado publicar se me está resistiendo, llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir... Lo curioso es que se me ocurrió esta idea hoy mismo al ver qué día era y escribí este capítulo rapidísimo. Espero que os guste.

Gracias a pbdbgt, Girl Master Houndoom y por comentar. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Regalo

-Ichigo, ¿porqué están todas las tiendas decoradas con corazones?

El chico miró a su amiga shinigami y después a los escaparates frente a los que estaban pasando. Pensó un momento y al fin cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Ah, si! Mañana es San Valentín.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-¿El qué?

-San Valentín. Es una celebración de origen occidental en la que se les da regalos a las personas que quieres, como a la familia y a los amigos, pero más que nada es para los enamorados. De ahí los corazones...

En esto, Ichigo se paró en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, y masculló una maldición.

-Lo olvidé por completo...- Dijo para sí. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, diciendo como única despedida:- ¡Lo siento Rukia! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Rukia se quedó plantada en medio de la calle, mirando cómo el brillante cabello naranja de su amigo se perdía entre la multitud; y chasqueó la lengua. Ese idiota...

Volvió a casa de los Kurosaki sola, pensando en eso del día de San Valentín. Le parecía una idea un poco rara; es decir, si quieres a alguien, se lo tienes que demostrar todo el año y no solo un día, ¿no?

Aún así, parecía divertido, podría hacer algunos dibujos como regalos. Para su hermano que era su única familia, para Inoue que era una buena amiga... Para Ichigo no que es un idiota que no sabe apreciar su arte. Y para Renji, claro.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, pero no se dio cuenta, ocupada como estaba pensando en los diseños magistrales que haría.

Al día siguiente, quedó con Renji para comer. Nada más verlo, sacó el dibujo que había hecho para él y se lo dio. Renji se la quedó mirando.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un regalo de San Valentín.

-¿De qué?

-De San Valentín, idiota. Es una celebración del Mundo de los Vivos en la que se les da regalos a las personas que quieres- explicó Rukia, muy orgullosa de poder mostrar sus conocimientos sobre el mundo humano.

-Oh... Bueno, gracias- Renji cogió el dibujo y le echó una ojeada. Así, a primera vista, no estaba muy seguro de lo que representaba, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.- Lo siento, no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

-No importa- dijo Rukia, sonriéndole.- Venga, vamos a comer.

Sin embargo, un par de días después recibió un paquete en su división, con una sencilla nota escrita en la letra algo desmañada de Renji: "Sé que ya ha pasado el día de San Valentín, pero espero que te guste este regalo". Dentro, había dos pequeños conejitos de peluche, uno blanco con una cinta rosa alrededor del cuello y el otro rosa con una cinta blanca, sujetando entre los dos un gran corazón rojo.


	4. Luna

**100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo**

**N.A:** Siento mucho haber tenido esta historia tan abandonada... Intentaré actualizar más a menudo, pero no sé si podré. Gracias a Mirely Houndoom, Shinkyoku Gakushi y JuliLawliet por comentar; espero que os guste este capítulo :)

Luna

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Renji, Rukia y sus amigos estaban sentados en el techo de la choza que compartían con otros huérfanos de Inuzuri. Sobre ellos, el cielo nocturno estaba tachonado de estrellas, y una enorme luna llena parecía sonreírles desde las alturas. Los días de verano en los suburbios eran asfixiantes, pero por las noches la temperatura bajaba y una agradable brisa soplaba desde el río, y los chicos pasaban horas contemplando el cielo nocturno.

-Sí, lo es- asintió uno de los chicos. Renji no dijo nada, pero observó de soslayo a Rukia. La luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo de aquella noche de verano. De pronto la chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Renji? ¿Alguna vez has visto una luna tan hermosa?

El chico enrojeció levemente.

-No, esta es la más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Rukia sonrió más y volvió la vista de nuevo a las alturas. No se dio cuenta de que Renji no se refería a la luna del cielo.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquello. Sus amigos habían muerto, ya no era un niño, y no estaba en el Inuzuri. Se encontraba en el jardín de la sexta división, cuando vio en el cielo la luna llena y recordó aquel momento. Ichigo y sus amigos habían vuelto al mundo humano ese mismo día y tras cincuenta años separados, Rukia y él volvían a ser amigos, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo de que no pudieran recuperar la cercanía que habían tenido de pequeños.

Un reiatsu familiar lo hizo volverse. A unos pocos metros de él, Byakuya Kuchiki lo observaba con ojos inexpresivos.

-Capitán... -Renji se frotó el cuello, nervioso. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se enfrentaran, antes de la ejecución de Rukia, y aún le resultaba incómodo estar en su presencia. Aunque nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo con su capitán, a decir verdad.

-Renji- dijo Byakuya a modo de saludo. Entonces ladeó la cabeza levemente para mirar el cielo y añadió:- Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Renji se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí que lo es.

Su capitán volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Renji intentó aguantarle la mirada, pero no fue capaz.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos enfrentamos?

Renji asintió. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Recordaba perfectamente el dolor lacerante que le recorría cuepo, casi reducido a jirones de carne informe, y la voz de Byakuya Kuchiki hablándole desde las alturas: "El mono intentó alcanzar la luna, y se ahogó".

-Parece ser que estaba equivocado.

Sin añadir una palabra más, el capitán de la sexta división dio media vuelta y dejó a Renji allí solo, con la luna llena como única compañía.


	5. Rojo

**100 Temas de la Estrella y el Vagabundo**

**N.A:** Este me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, pero aún así decidí publicarlo. Gracias a Juli por comentar, espero que os guste :)

Rojo

A Rukia le gustaban los colores fríos y oscuros.

El negro del uniforme de shinigami la hacía sentirse protegida. Por las noches, se mezclaba con las sombras que reptaban entre los edificios: oscura, silenciosa, ocultando su reiatsu; nadie la podía ver, nadie la podía alcanzar. Le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que vivía en los suburbios, cuando la mejor manera de sobrevivir era ser invisible.

El púrpura realzaba el color de sus ojos. Cuando la adoptaron en la familia Kuchiki le proporcionaron todo tipo de prendas nuevas, de seda de la mejor calidad y de todos los colores imaginables, pero cuando no estaba de servicio elegía siempre los kimonos más sencillos en diversos tonos de lila, violeta o morado, lisos o con sólo unos pocos bordados de flores. La hacían parecer mayor, más seria, más formal. Y hacían resaltar el brillo azul oscuro de sus ojos.

El azul era el color del lago junto a los cuarteles de la decimotercera división. Un azul profundo que brillaba a la luz del sol como zafiros; en los días nublados tenía un tinte gris como de plata vieja, y por las noches se volvía casi negro como el cielo estrellado. Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a aquel lago con Kaien Shiba, y aún podía ver el azul de los ojos del teniente en el azul del agua.

Sí, a Rukia le gustaban los colores fríos y oscuros.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaba los dedos por el largo cabello rojo de Renji, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas enrojecidas y el tacto de sus labios rojos sobre los suyos, decidió que su color favorito era el rojo.


	6. Abandonada

**N.A:** Creo que este drabble me ha salido un poco deprimente...

Espero que os guste :)

Abandonada

La celda era blanca. El suelo, las paredes, el techo… Todo era blanco, vacío, frío.

Solitario.

La soledad flotaba en el aire; le quemaba los pulmones cada vez que respiraba, empapaba sus ropas, atravesaba su piel hasta el hueso y le atenazaba el corazón.

En la blanca soledad de la celda, sólo sus fantasmas le hacían compañía. Los veía cuando cerraba los ojos, oía sus voces en su cabeza, la acosaban en sueños. A veces daba gracias por que la fueran a ejecutar; una muerte rápida sería mejor que pasar años, décadas, tal vez siglos, encerrada en ese lugar sin nada mejor hacer que pensar y recordar. Habría acabado por volverse loca.

Pensaba y recordaba. Recordaba su infancia en el Inuzuri, los años en la Academia Shinigami, su primera misión en la decimotercera división. Pensaba en el ciclo de la vida, a dónde iría después de morir, si vería a alguno de los amigos que había perdido.

Y pensaba en Kaien Shiba. Recordaba el peso de su cuerpo, la sensación pringosa de su sangre en las manos, la facilidad con la que su zanpakuto lo atravesó. Se preguntó que habría sido de él después de morir, y si se habría reencontrado con su amada esposa en donde sea que los shinigami van tras la muerte.

Recordó el tiempo que pasó en el mundo de los vivos y pensó en los amigos que había hecho allí. Todavía le costaba creer que Ichigo hubiera sobrevivido, y más aún que hubiera ido a la Sociedad de Almas a intentar salvarla, porque, ¿qué significaba su vida para él? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos, uno, dos meses tal vez? ¿Qué sabía él de ella? Nada, y sus amigos, menos aún.

Sería mejor para ellos dejarla en su blanca, solitaria celda.

Pensó en Renji, y recordó el momento en que su amistad había acabado. Durante años, lo había culpado por dejarla ir, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido culpa suya. Había dejado que su amistad se marchitara y en cuanto se presentó una oportunidad, salió corriendo. Lo abandonó.

Y ahora era ella la que estaba abandonada, olvidada, condenada en aquella blanca, solitaria celda, acompañada sólo por sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, los fantasmas de sus errores que la acosaban día y noche.

Se preguntó si Renji la odiaba por lo que había hecho, si lamentaría su muerte, si la recordaría cuando ya no estuviera. Una parte de ella esperaba que la olvidara. Sería lo mejor para él.

Pero otra parte de ella deseaba que no lo hiciera, por muy egoísta que sonara, no soportaba la idea de desaparecer por completo sin que nadie la recordara. La sola idea hacía que le temblaran las manos y que una garra helada le atenazara el corazón.

Rukia inspiró hondo. El aire frío de la blanca, solitaria celda le llenó los pulmones y se aferró a sus entrañas, le caló hasta los huesos y le oprimió el corazón.


End file.
